The Legend of the Lost Benders
by Jeremy Markenson
Summary: Toph and Aang set out find a lost civilization of benders. Will this civilization help to spread peace throughout the land, or is this the beginning of an entirely new problem?
1. Expedition

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender or any other copy righted material that may appear in this fic**_

**A/N: This is my first avatar fic and I hope you enjoy. Also leave me a review whether you enjoy it or not. I welcome all feed back even if it's negative. I can't do better if I don't know what I did wrong.**

**The Legend of the Lost Benders**

**Chapter One: Expedition**

Aang sat perched at the edge of a large cliff over looking the ocean. He was meditating enjoying the sound of the waves permeating the rock formations below. It was just passed noon and he figured he had some time before she'd be there so he had decided to meditate. Something his duties as the Avatar didn't allow him to do as often as he would like. He took a deep breath and listened to the ambient sounds of the birds chirping. He could hear distant sounds of movement but dismissed it as an animal stirring. It became apparent a moment later that this was not the case. A small hole opened up behind him and a young woman jumped out.

"ROCK LIKE!" Toph yelled straight into Aang's ear as loud as she could. Aang jumped in surprise falling off the cliff in the process. He plummeted towards the rocks spinning in mid air and sending a blast of wind downward. He then turned and ran back up the wall using his Air Bending to push himself up.

"What's the big idea?" Aang asked annoyed watching Toph laugh hysterically at him.

"You've gotten soft Twinkle Toes... Well more soft" Toph replied shaking her raven hair out of her eye's. "Thought you could use a refresher coarse."

Aang was about to reply until he started to notice Toph's appearance. Her hair was still pulled up in the same style, with what he suspected might be the same headband. However instead of her typical earth nation clothes she was wearing a suit of midnight blue armor. The armor it self was pretty simple looking with plates that covered her chest and abdomen as well as shoulders but instead of plates covering her limbs, they seemed to be encased in metal that wrapped all the way around and only broke at her joints which seemed to be covered in a metal mesh. In addition there was an emblem on the center of her armor and shoulder protectors. Aang recognized it as the symbol of the earth kingdom. He also saw that she had some kind of cape hanging behind her. "Nice threads" he said after staring at her for a moment.

"Pretty cool aren't they?" Toph said smugly, folding her arms.

"Yeah I... What are they?" Aang asked bewildered. "I've never seen any set of armor like that."

"That's because I made this set personally" Toph replied. "Oh and check this out." She flicker her wrist and a long silver blade appeared from underneath the tube of metal covering her right arm. She made a quick swing toward Aang who leaned back to avoid it. He could tell by the sound of it that is was incredibly sharp. "Aand this" She swung her opposite arm and a long metal chain flew out this time. It wrapped around a nearby tree and tightened until the chain cut into the tree, leaving a mark. Aang eyed both of the apparatus as Toph swung her arm and the chain began to swing back around and the blade retracted.

"How did you do that?" Aang asked amazed.

"I've been working on trying to use metal bending to conceal weapons" Toph explained holding up her right arm. "This armor is made of a new type of metal that's very strong but also quite lite. So I can bend it into things like that... Though so far I'm the only one who can bend it at all" she finished proudly.

"That's incredible Toph!" Aang said excitedly. He stepped forward and pulled his once earth bending teacher into a tight hug.

"Ah it's nothin'" Toph said laughing as Aang let go. "So what have you been up to... Katara said you were to busy to come to the seventh anniversary of the fire lords defeat"

"That's right... I guess I haven't seen you since mine and Katara's wedding summer before last... I had to help quell the nationalist movement in the fire nation." Aang explained. "I actually went to your parents house to visit you... but they said-" Aang broke off, realizing the dangerous waters he had steered himself into.

"Said what?" Toph asked, cocking her smile to one side. "That I haven't been back there in over three years?"

"Yeah pretty much" Aang replied as Toph sighed.

"Truth is I haven't had much free time either these passed few years" Toph said, with a twinge of what sounded like regret.

"Yeah I heard the Earth King made you a high ranking member of the Dai Li so you could teach them metal bending" Aang said, glad the topic had changed.

"Never should have taken that job" Toph said shaking her head. "Some days I think I'd rather be fighting the fire lord again then teach some of the idiots these guys scoop up out of the military." At that moment a man dressed in the Dai Li uniform emerged from the trees.

"Commander Toph we've swept the area... We're alone" the man said.

"Good... Then leave us" Toph said in an authoritative voice. The man turned and left. "He's one of my personal guards... Shin is his name." Toph added before Aang could ask.

"Say" Aang began as Toph pulled a piece of paper from under her armor. "What did you want to tell me anyway... All I got was an official paper you wrot... Had written" Aang corrected himself as Toph rolled her eyes. "Saying you wanted to meet".

"You ever heard of the legend of the lost benders?" Toph asked unfolding the piece of paper. Aang shook his head no and waited before slapping himself in the face. "I'll assume by your silence and that slap of the face that you shook your head then realized your mistake... Anyway supposedly a few hundred years ago a group of benders and non benders got together and wanted to break away and form their own nation... When the four nations wouldn't grant them a colony they set sail into the eastern sea and were never heard from again."

"Oh that story... When I was a kid that wasn't a legend it was just something that happened a few decades back." Aang said.

"Well somewhere in the midst of the war everyone kinda forgot about them... Every so often someone will wash up on shore claiming to have found them but it's always been a hoax." Toph said kneeling and laying the paper on the ground. Aang saw that it was a map as he dropped down to join her. There was a red circle on a small portion of it off the south eastern shore of the Earth Kingdom.

"I'm assuming someones turned up who actually might be from there?" Aang asked staring at the map.

"Some fishermen pulled him off a make shift raft about six weeks ago... He was unconscious... they brought him to a rural earth kingdom village and treated him... He didn't wake up until almost a week later. Then he said he was from the "United Republic of People"" Toph said air quoting the final words.

"What makes you think it's for real?" Aang asked.

"Well for one his skin is a color that apparently it would only be if his family had lived in a tropical area for several generations... Or that's what they tell me anyway" Toph said shrugging.

"That's it?" Aang asked skeptically.

"Well there is one more thing... Something I actually can confirm" Toph said shifting uncomfortably. The two sat in silence for several moments. Aang was on the verge of asking Toph what was wrong when she spoke. "Aang... he's an air bender."

Aang looked up his eye's widening. Suddenly it seemed like he was back the Air Temple with Katara telling him his people had been dead for over 100 years. He shook his head trying to clear it. "Co... Come again?"

"You heard me right Aang... He's used air bending in my presence... And he's either an exceptional liar or the nation is real" Toph said, wishing more then ever before that she could see the motion on his face.

"So... So" Aang struggled to form coherent thoughts as his mind raced a mile a minute. "So when can I meet him?"

"As soon as we're done here" Toph replied. "The reason you're here Aang is because he wants to return to the islands and attempt to convice his people to form a relationship with our nations... Problem is he can't tell us exactly how to get to the island."

"So you're planning an expedition?" Aang asked as his mind finally seemed to return to normal speed.

"Well 'I'm' not planning it but there is going to be one... And the Earth King wants you and me to be on it" Toph replied standing up. "Sorry about the while cloak and dagger routine but the nations leaders agree it will be best if we confirm this place exists before we let the word out."

"I understand... So who else knows?" Aang asked.

"You me, the captain of the ship and his crew, my personal guards, the heads of the water tribes and probably Sokka since he's his Dad's adviser, as well as the council of five, the Earth King and Zuko... I'm sure there are some other ranking intelligence officer like me in the other nations that know about it but that's everyone I know for sure" Toph rambled ticking off the people on her fingers as she went.

"How many people would be going with us?" Aang asked.

"Not entirely sure... This isn't my project... It's one of the Earth Generals leading this thing... I'm just along for the ride" Toph said folding her arms. "So what do you say Twinkle Toes... You wanna find another lost civilization?"

"You know it Toph!" Aang replied

_**A/N:Well that's chapter one! Review and let me know what you think!**_


	2. Delegates and Aristocrats

**Disclaimer: I don't own any copyrighted material that may appear in this fic. **

**Chapter Two: Delegates and Aristocrats**

"Glad to hear you're on board Aang!" Toph said sounding happy.

"Well Katara has been telling me I need a vacation." Aang replied laughing. Toph nudged the map with her foot.

"If you don't want to keep that map then you can burn it... It's of no use to me" Toph said. Aang snapped his fingers and a thin jet of fire hit the map. He stood and watched the flames engulf it.

"So when do we leave?" Aang asked. He wondered if he sent word to Katara if she would be able to get here in time.

"It's up to General Mao... He's leading the expedition... He'll probably want to leave shortly after he arrives so a day... Three at the most" Toph said. She then let out a loud whistle that startled Aang. A moment later he heard movement as 3 Dai Li agents emerged from the woods. "This is Nash, Yu and Shin... They're the best metal benders I've got so they'll be coming with us."

"It's an honor to meet you Avatar Aang" Yu said as they all bowed.

"It's nice to meet you to" Aang replied returning the bow. He sized up the three of them. They were all wearing the traditional Dai Li uniform, though none of them wore the large hats that he had seen many times in Ba Sing Se. Yu and Nash seemed to be much older then either himself or Toph. They looked to be in their mid thirties. If Aang had to guess he would've said they fought in the war before joining the Dai Li. Yu had no hair to speak of and his face was littered with scars, some looked to be burnt and others merely cut. One particularly deep one seemed to run from the corner of his left eye back to his ear. Nash likewise had scars across his face, though fewer in number some seemed more severe. Much of his left ear seemed to have been burned and was now an ugly brownish color much like the skin around Zuko's eye. Nash shifted as Aang stared at him, causing his long black hair to cover the burned appendage.

Shin by contrast seemed to be unmarked. He looked much younger then the other two. In fact he didn't seem much older then them at all. In fact Shin looked very out of place standing next to the other two. Yu and Nash were tall and broad shouldered. Shin on the other hand looked almost puny next to them. He was at least 2 inches shorter then Aang and very little muscle.

"You three are dismissed for now... Just be back to camp by night fall." Toph said.

"Do you wish one of us to remain for your security?" Nash asked in a very deep voice.

"I think me and the Avatar can handle anything that comes at us in these woods" Toph said matter of factly. The three of them bowed before turning and disappearing into the woods.

"So whats it like training metal benders?" Aang asked.

"Outside of those three there are only a few dozen that are actually worth a damn... Luckily they let me hand pick my students out of the military so at least I don't have to deal with entitled officers who think that I owe it to them to teach them." Toph said turning away. "Follow me... There's a town nearby where we can grab a drink" Aang obeyed. "So how goes the rebuilding of the southern water tribe?"

"Really well... Katara and Paku have a good group of young water benders and Sokka's been training a new group of warriors" Aang said rather enthusiastically. "Between helping them and being a peace keeper between all the nations I keep pretty busy."

"Yeah between that business with the Long Feng loyalists we had to put down a few years ago and then the Fire Nations revolts last year you just can't catch a break can you?" Toph asked.

"Well I'm certainly never bored" Aang replied as they both laughed.

"I suppose I should tell you that there will be representatives of all the nations on this voyage just in case we do find this place" Toph added.

"Oh this is gonna fun" Aang said with a slight groan.

"Well you don't have to worry about my metal benders... They're well trained... But I can't speak for the soldiers General Mao is sure to bring" Toph said. The two of them had entered a small earth kingdom port city. Toph led him to a bar near the edge of town. Aang noticed people staring as they passed and wondered which of them they were staring at.

"So what do you know about this General Mao guy?" Aang asked as the two entered and sat down at the bar.

"Lee!" Toph called down the bar at a man wiping out a glass. "I'll take the usual and give him whatever he wants" she added jerking her thumb towards Aang.

"Ginger ale please" Aang said. The man gave him a puzzled looked before setting two identical glasses in front of them. He filled Toph's with an amber liquid before adding two ice cubes.

"To answer your question Aang he's an uppity aristocrat who doesn't like me... So don't expect our friendship to curry you any favor with him." Toph said with a high amount of disdain in her voice. She sipped her drink and coughed slightly.

"Don't hold back Toph tell me how you really feel" Aang joked. "Why doesn't he like you?"

"Let's just say he's got a real specific idea of what a "woman" should be... aaaaaaand I don't really fit in with that" Toph said laughing.

"Whaaaaat he doesn't think your the spitting image of femininity?" Aang asked. Toph punched him hard on the arm.

"Watch it Twinkle Toes" Toph laughed and sipper her drink again. "Anyway he also hates the fact that I won't give him metal benders for his personal protection."

"But he's a General... Doesn't he out rank you?" Aang asked confused.

"Nope... Each of the Generals is the highest rank in a different division. Mao is over the navy... He has no authority over me or my soldiers... I only answer to the King, Prime Minister and General Kai." Toph replied. Before Aang could answer someone slipped their arms around Aang and Tophs necks causing them to topple backwards. Toph and Aang moved instinctively, rolling away and springing to a fighting position before a round of laughter cut the air.

"I did it I snuck up on Toph!" Sokka yelled dancing around "HAHA!"

"Oh yeah you snuck up on the blind girl big whoop" Toph said laughing. "You're a real ninja these days aren't you Sokka?" the two laughed as Aang hugged Katara.

"Why didn't you tell me these two were coming?" Aang asked as he and Katara broke apart.

"Why didn't you ask?" Toph said sneakily. "I thought it would be a nice surprise."

"Nice? Since when do you do 'nice'" Sokka asked suspiciously. "How do we know you're the 'real' Toph... She might be... AN IMPOSTER!" Sokka said pointing widly at Toph.

"Sokka" Toph said before anyone could say anything else. She stomped her foot on the ground and a round pillar of earth spring up from the floor slamming Sokka directly in the groin. He fell over gasping for breath.

"I think it's her" Sokka squeaked as the other two roared with laughter.

"Actually that was for spilling my scotch" Toph said picking up the glass... Bar tender lets do that again" she set the glass down on the bar and he refilled it. "You guys can get whatever you want... Earthing Kingdoms paying so go crazy."

The four drank and ate as they caught up. It had been a while since the four of them had been togather. It seemed every attempt they had made to get back together over the last few years had been disrupted by one of their nations needing them. They told stories of the rebuilding of the south pole as well as how funny it was to see Zuko as a fully realized Fire Lord when not very long ago he had been a crazed prince hell bent on destroying them. It wasn't until they heard crickets outside that they decided the time had come to leave. Toph left nearly double they're tab laying on the bar and they headed outside.

Night had fallen while they had been inside. The night was cool and clear with a full moon making it easy to navigate through the woods. Toph led the way feeling the camp with her earthbending. They had walked for several minutes before they emerged into a fairly large clearing filled with people. Most of which were wearing Earth Kingdom military uniforms. On the opposite side of the camp there were 4 tents set up. Each bearing the mark of one of the four nations.

"I see Mao has arrived" Toph said, sounding disapointed.

"What makes you say that?" Sokka asked.

"I only brought my metal benders and a few extra Dai Li agents... There's gotta be close to a hundred people here... Mao never goes anywhere without a huge group of guards." Toph replied as Nash walked up.

"It's good that you're back Commander... The General has been waiting" Nash said formally.

"Thank you Nash" Toph said sounding uninterested. She walked toward the largest of the tents and the group followed. They entered the tent to find an older man sitting at the head of a table with several maps strewn across it. He was wearing the uniform of an Earth Nation officer, the group guessed this much be General Mao.

"Commander Bei Fong" Mao said politely.

"General Mao" Toph said in a similar polite voice.

"With the help of Zim we have charted a coarse as to where we believe the republic may be... I'd show you the map but it would be pointless now wouldn't it?" Mao said in a snide voice. The group looked at Toph, expecting an angry out burst. Toph seemed to clench her fist a little tighter.

"Let me see those" Sokka said in a demanding voice taking a step forward. He seemed a bit angry.

"Who are you to talk to me in such-" Mao began indignantly.

"I'm Sokka, delegate of the Southern Water Tribe" Sokka cut him. "And I'm not interested in dieing at sea so I'll have a look at those maps if you don't mind."

"What makes you think you're any more qualified then me to chart a coarse?" Mao asked sounding amused.

"The fact that the map you where 'reading' is upside down" Sokka said sarcastically. Mao rolled his eyes before pushing some of the maps toward him.

"I expect you're all wanting to meet the airbender... He's in the tent at the far end of the camp" Mao said waving his hand in the general direction of the door. "You can take those maps with you boy... I have other copies". Sokka tensed at being called 'boy' but Toph stepped in front of him and held up her hand.

"You all go and meet... I'm got a few things to discuss with the General" Toph said evenly. The group hesitated but the all turned and left. Sokka glancing over his shoulder as the let the tent flap close behind them.

"Something on your mind Commander Toph?" Mao aksed sarcastically.

"Let's get something straight... You think I'm a rotten, rude disgrace of a woman who delights in emasculating men and abuses her power and doesn't respect your authority, is that about right?" Toph asked keeping her even tone.

"More or less" Mao said sounding uninterested. "I also think you terrible unqualified for the job you were appointed to but I suppose when you rub shoulders with the earth king you get such things."

"Yeah whatever" Toph said her voice full of malice. "Like it or not we have to work together on this... For now I'll settle for an agreement to avoid open hostilities in front of the crew and soldiers... Think you've got that kind of self control?"

"I agree... It's going to be difficult enough to keep our benders in check... I expect there will likely be some friction between them in and the fire benders" Mao replied.

"Deal?" Toph asked holding out her hand. Mao leaned back in his chair and folded his arms behind his head.

"Agreed" Mao said without shaking Toph's hand. Toph let her hand fall to her side and turned to leave. "Oh and Toph... We've received numerous reports of pirates in these waters... I sure hope your metal benders are up to the challenge."

"My titles is Colonel Toph Bei Fong of the Dai Li division... You may call me Commander, Commander Bei Fong or Commander Toph for short... If you disrespect me or make one of your degrading jokes about me in front of the soldiers here, rest assured General" Toph replied colding "I'll lose this uniform and the dance we do then will end with you finding out first hand why I'm so respected within the military." Toph didn't wait for a reply.

She emerged out into the camp and sensed the group standing nearby. She could feel Shin and Nahs standing with them. "Why aren't you guys talking to Zim?" Toph asked as she walked up.

"We were waiting on you... Everything go alright in there?" Sokka aksed.

"Yeah yeah he's just trying to make you guys think he's the top dogmonkey around here" Toph replied.

"Well lets go meet Zim then!" Aang said excitedly.

"Uh I should probably warn you guys... Zim's an airbender but he isn't exactly like Aang... He's" Toph struggled to find the words to describe him as they approached the tent.

"What do you mean?" Katara asked.

"I guess you'll just have to meet him" Toph said. They reached the tent and Toph stepped forward. She pulled back the canvas to allow them in. "Zim... It's me Toph... I've got some friends I want you to meet."


End file.
